You Are Mine
by the-voiceless
Summary: A birthday party at a remote cabin at Crystal Lake invites excitement and danger as a group of friends discover the deadly consequence of coming to the home of a hockey masked giant and the consequences of playing with a Ouija Board and awakening a Dream Demon. With both killers awake and hungry for blood they face off against each other for the possession of the birthday girl Evey


Chapter 1:

It was all over the newspapers.

Another bear attack had the town under a cloudy suspicion. But it was fear disguised as suspicion. The winter season transformed into the hazy heat of summer. It was still humid. Still warm and cold mixed into one. Wiping the sweat from his brow in a single swipe, the hunter watched the fog shift across the lake. It's hot out, perfect for big game to walk around and cool off. There's been no signs of life since this morning, and maybe he should call it a night and go home. Sara would be worried. The evening had been partly clear and not too hot but not it turned overcast and a cold wind came up mixing with the cool evening air. He gathered dry twigs, no bigger than straw, collecting them into a bundle and cupped it in his hand, got down on his knees and shielded it with his coat. This would be his last chance for a fire and he couldn't afford to fail. He slipped out a match struck, struck again, and struck it against the box earning a mumbled, "Thank god!" A small fire struck alive in between his fingers.

The twigs caught fire and burned his hand, but it was puny and flickering, no more than a candle flame, and he lowered it to the ground. When the whole bundle was blazing he laid it very carefully, in a little place he cleared, and reached for more sticks. The flame grew. In the instant the handful of twigs fell apart and the wind snuffed out the tiny blaze. Cursing," Shit," under his breathe he reached for another match.

A large stick snapped. Freezing mid-action his eyes darted towards the mossy trees and tall grass. Big game? Reaching for his hunting rifle he listened, holding in breath he didn't know he was holding. Jesus Christ the woods were creepy at night. His thumb rubbed against the smooth metallic body of his rifle. A moment later, he figured it was nothing to worry about too much. A lot of things happen in these woods but nothing too crazy. Lighting the match he prayed for a miracle. In seconds the twigs burned and curled into tiny crumpling balls. Finally! He kneeled down, put his face into the smoke and blew. The smoke irritated his eyes and invaded his nostrils with each breathe becoming stronger and larger. The fire lit. He crawled under his tent quickly as the wind blew hard at his back.

Another twig snapped.

Both eyes looked to the tall grass. Something was out there. He grabbed his rifle, checked the chamber, and took the _SAFETY_ off.

"Who's there!?" he asked, becoming louder.

Grabbing for his flashlight his voice raised," I know you're there!"

It couldn't be a bear. It couldn't be big game. On high alert he aimed his rifle into the woods. Another twig snapped. The sound couldn't determine an exact location, but he was certain there was something out there. Then it all became too clear. Footsteps. Someone was walking straight to him. Or behind him? Alert came to him in a rush. Kneeling from his tent, he looked in all directions. The beam of light traveled across the trees and grass. Was this person trying to approach from behind? Or had this intruder seen the rifle, was smart and slunk away like he should have? Then, suddenly aware of movement or… _noise_ behind his right shoulder, he turned his head slowly- realizing yes there is someone- and was looking at—

"Jesus Christ!"

A silver blade dropped from the air like lightning and before he knew it he was on the ground. The wind escaped from his lungs, his teeth clacked, saw stars and crawled backwards. He blinked hard, wiping his eyes and he looked up at his attacker. The massive stranger swung his arm, faster this time, at him slicing his wrist. Blood sprayed, he screamed holding tightly, digging his heels into the ground beetle-crawling backwards getting a better look at his attacker.

Hockey mask.

Nausea drilled into his brain as the pain came like napalm spreading throughout the rest of his body. Squeezing his eyes shut his attacker knelt to his level and grabbed him by the throat lifting him into the air as easily as lifting a feather. His eyes bulged from their sockets as his lungs burned like fire. His legs trembled and dangled 3 feet from the ground. Trapped in an iron vice Charlie looked around for anything to grab, instinct took over, he began clawing his attacker. He kicked his legs as hard as he could. It was no use. Drool and blood dripped from his mouth and oozed out from his nose. The hockey-masked attacker began tightening his grip while using his other hand to slowly raise a large machete.

In the distance, across the lake, headlights moved and flickered behind the trees coming to a complete stop. The headlights disappeared. It was a truck. People!

"N-No!" he murmured through his clenched teeth, his eyeballs rolling in every direction trying to catch any notion of rescue. His rifle was a few feet away from him. Where was his knife? Voices of people came from across the distance, faint, not completely audible but they were still people. His heart leapt in leaps every second.

"HEEE—elp!" the hunter was suddenly released dropping to the ground landing on his back. His world spun and he could finally breathe. Wet hot blood ran down his neck mistaking this sudden act as mercy… until the cruel realization came to him when he gazed back to his attacker. The hockey-masked giant held a section of his windpipe within his massive palm presenting it like a totem or trophy then deciding his punishment was not complete. Charlie touched his neck feeling hot blood run down his fingers, in shock, fear setting in. He couldn't call for help even if he wanted to. Couldn't warn the people about this… killer. The hockey masked giant dropped the bloody windpipe on the ground and turned his attention to his victim. It can't end like this. It can't! He reached down to his belt unstrapping his knife from its holster gripping it hard. His world slowly began to go black. He's losing too much blood. The knife dropped from his hand. His entire body was wet with blood. Gargling, Charlie's hand entered his own throat feeling hot squishy flesh before seeing the blade of the machete slice through his neck. Decapitating him. In the remaining seconds of life, Charlie's world twirled and dangled like a globe on string looking directly into the eyes of his murderer. His body fell in a big heap on the ground. Jason allowed the head to roll from his palm, ripping from its tendons, rolling into the lake sinking like a rock. The body twitched for a few minutes at his feet. The evening settled in slowly over the lake in its cool echo of night, Jason lifted the body over his shoulder walking into the woods before turning his attention to the newcomers across the lake settling into the cabin. The expressionless giant gazed out across the water, trained on the young group of teenagers, obeying mother.

 **Meanwhile** :

"Are you sure there are no bears out here?" Lena asked taking her glasses off. Pulling up her bag from the trunk she peered out into the woods. "I forgot to bring any bear repellent."

"Pretty sure there's bears here," replied Lance, holding a football to his chest, nudging her with his elbow," But you don't have to worry."

"Bears would be scary."

"Just because you saw ' _The Revenant_ ' doesn't mean you have to be a little priss," Margo cut in.

"Push off Margo."

Margo rolled her head back, suddenly giving a mean snarl as Lacy (miss perfect) pushed past her shoulder and settling comfortably underneath Lance. Margo watched as the pink teen princess practically stalked the football player drooling, fantasizing, and low-key flirting. Brooke walked in carrying a bag of paper plates, plastic forks and spoons, with colorful napkins shoving the bag into Lacy's arms. Giving Lazy and Lance some distance between each other.

"Help me set the place up, she'll be here soon."

"Why couldn't we have stayed home? I hate the outdoors!" Lacy huffed., straightening out her blouse. "There are so many mosquitos! And not enough bug spray!"

She reached into her tote bag grabbing a pristine pink bottle of perfume giving little squirts of mist. The halo of mist seemed to add a layer of protection to her delicate sense of reality.

Brooke stepped into the kitchen, "This was my idea and we all agreed that the cabin would be a perfect place to do this."

"It's not like you had _other_ reasons to come here did you, Lace?" Margo eyed Lance, the perfect Varsity hunk, tall, blonde golden boy hanging red and purple streamers from the ceiling. There was no doubt he was a handsome guy. Watching him was like watching a slow-motion masterpiece come to life flashing a friendly smile to his friend behind him. Lance was everything that Lacy wanted but couldn't have. His big arms were nice to look at. He was the perfect male specimen on the planet. At least Lacy certainly thought so. Lacy dropped the bag and began pulling out the accessories ignoring her comment. Brooke looked at her too, watching for a reaction.

"Can you help with the food? We'll be having a barbeque," Brooke looked at the other two girls," Margo can you go to the shed and get the propane? Lena can you get the hot dogs?"

"Sure!" Lena chirped going into the kitchen, smiling, flashing the silver metal of her braces. If she wasn't such a nice hippie girl she wouldn't made Margo sick to her stomach with the way she was so nice to everyone. But that wasn't a bad thing either. Margo half-heartedly clawed the keys off the key mantel and pushed the door open outside.

"Hey B… stellar job…" she kicked the door shut.

Brooke bit her tongue. So far she was considering if the 4 hour long drive to this place had been worth it. This didn't feel like a birthday party but more of a drama genre sitcom TV show between completely different characters secretly resenting each other. She worked so hard to have everyone come out and celebrate this special occasion. No one is a team player. She opened the fridge restocking the beer with precision She pushed her glasses on her nose rethinking every choice she made. Why was she such a failure? Nothing was going right. Lance, being the mind-reading boyfriend he was, could feel her agitation, came to her wrapping an arm around her waist. Her body was cold and shaking, it's the same reaction when she's nervous before taking a test or before speaking with College Deans about attending their university. Kissing her temple he touched her shoulders gently.

"You're the master of surprises, babe." Lance hugged her from behind, sensing her agitation melt a little. "Babe, you ok? My spidey senses are telling me you are vexed."

She smiled, fixing her glasses," I hope so. I can't believe this is happening! Evey worked so hard and it would be right to celebrate her accomplishments."

"Don't mind the other girls; they got their own shit to do."

She dropped the ice chest on the floor, "Tell me about it! Do you see the way Margo treats Lena? She promised to be nice this weekend! And Lacy is just being _Lacy_ and none of them try to appreciate-"

"Babe, just breath. You can't control everything. Do you want me to make you some tea?"

She shrugged, scratching the back of her neck," I just want this weekend to be perfect."

"I get it. You're not superwoman, babe. You can't do everything yourself. That's why you have me here to help. Just give me a shovel or mallet or hammer and I'm on it…"

"I can't—" she slammed a beer can on the table.

He took the cans from her, setting down the box, stopping everything she was doing and looked her directly in the eye. The shakes stopped and so did her mouth.

"Me, you have _me_ to help. I can help you. You don't always have to be so strong, superwoman."

She closed her eyes, accepting his embrace, accepting everything wasn't under her control. This wasn't like a high school exam. This was a vacation! It's a weekend getaway. She took in a deep breath," Thank you. You're a good boyfriend."

"Everything's going to be fine because tonight is going to be the night of our lives! We will never forget this night for as long as we live." He kissed her lips," Promise, ok?"

"Ok."

Lance took her hand placing it in his own hands. He was always good at promises. Especially keeping them.

"Hey _love birds_!" Lacy shouted, interrupting their love session. "She's here."

Brooke mixed with excitement confusion and hysteria beamed," She's here! Everybody get ready! Crap she's early! I told Chris to be here around 9! He never listens! Lance, babe, get the sign! Lacy get your ass up and get the drinks! Where's Margo? Lena! Lena!?"

Lena walked in holding a plate of hot dogs, uncooked, looking at Brooke while Lacy looked glum and disappointed on the couch. Lena smiled, showing her braces, not having one clue what was going on. But everyone was in a rush finding a place to hide behind couches and furniture. Lance turned off the lights then came to the kitchen to prepare the cake and frozen yogurt stepping idly to not alert the newcomers outside the cabin. He could hear their voices coming closer to the cabin and pressed a reaffirming hand on Brooke stroking her back. Brooke yanked Lena down behind the couch, nearly spilling the plate of hot dogs, watching the front door waiting for the precise moment to jump up and yell surprise!

Meanwhile, while everyone else was inside, Margo growled pulling up the propane bottle from its place next to the freezer pulling the bottle up to her chest. She kicked open the doors to the shack and carried this heavy thing as close to the cabin as she could. Fucking crickets and mosquitos were buzzing too close to her face so maybe Lena wasn't being a little priss after all. She carefully dropped the propane to the ground to regain her breathe.

"Need to work on my cardio…" she gasped.

It wasn't fucking bad enough that she had to be in the same zipcode as Lacy but she had to go on a 4 hour drive with that horrible jock concubine to this forsaken place. She pulled up the bottle to her chest and headed directly for the stairs onto the backporch. Brooke promised there wouldn't be any problems from her. She promised. Nobody wanted her here and she knew it. This fucking bottle was heavy! Keeping the bottle close to her chest her body became weak as she began coiling her legs and arms against it trembling as she went closer to the door.

"Fuck," she growled, her tongue poking her silver lip ring, snarling and setting the bottle down knocking over a shovel. The shovel dropped hitting a rake, causing a domino effect, crashing against chairs.

"Goddamnit," she murmured, "Forget it."

She looked into the reflection of herself in the window, pushing back her hair behind her ears. Her black makeup smeared around her eyes making it look like ink blots, sometimes she wished she could be like Lena. Just no makeup and all natural. Leaning against the rail, she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Goddamn it the humidity was so heavy here. Reaching into her pocket she wished she had her cigarettes, but Evey insisted that she quit smoking. Out of all these bitches, Evey was the bitch she wanted to see most and talk to most, she was her best friend. Her only friend she trusted anyway. Her phone buzzed. She slid the Homescreen lock and pressed the message bubble.

 **We're outside :)**

"Can't wait to see that bitch."

 **Meanwhile in the cabin** :

The evening was silent, gentle with crickets, humid with the disappearance of the sun over the glistening waters of the lake. Evey pulled her duffle bag from the trunk, she could sense that Chris was trying to keep her calm about tonight. Telling her stories of lake fishing, midnight skinny dipping, close good friends, and cake and all of the things that would make a wonderful birthday party. She pulled off her red flannel sweater tying the sleeves around her waist, coming to give him a close hug. Her denim shorts were cut low enough for him to cup her thighs in his palms giving a gentle playful squeeze. He was good at convincing her that it would be a wonderful weekend. He held her hands kissing her knuckles smiling with his eyes.

"You're not worried are you?" he placed his (favorite) baseball cap on her head. "Because if you are worried then we can head back home, right now if you want."

She fixed the cap forward, "No, it's okay. Everyone's expecting us to arrive. Besides, I need the time off. You don't think it'll be _bad_ do you?" she smiled.

"Babe, it'll be ok. But we can leave now, it's up to you. But to remind you it's just 3 days and we're out of here. We can revert back to our caveman ways like Netflix, sexy selfies, and Facebook messages…"

Evey looked through the glass doors into the dark cabin, then back at him," I don't know. They're all hiding in the dark inside. It just feels so strange. Did Brooke say something? It's like they're pretending that nothing happened."

He unzipped his jacket, "We just don't want you to feel like you're the black sheep of the group all the time. Besides, why can't we just a little bit of fun once in a while? You're the birthday girl! How does it feel being 100?"

She shoved his chest," So dumb!" she laughed kissing his lips. "Ok and I won't tell Brook that you told me about my own surprise party."

"You know I'm not a good liar. But I'm glad you're happy. As long as your happy then I'm happy," he smiled. "My girl is a happy camper?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled. "But why does Chad have to wear that stupid hat?"

The amazing legendary ball busting party banshee, the wild boy named Chad, hopped out of the car and bolted up the stairs carrying 2 ice chests packed with beers and raised them above his head, hollering," It's not just a hat. It's my party hat!"

Behold the unsinkable see-the-glass-half-full, scared of clown, butt-of-the-joke party animal sweetheart Chadwick the great.

"But why does it have to be made of Twinkies?"

He shoved past them taking off his sunglasses with a _dramatic_ whip of his wrist," Why do dog lick their own buttholes!? We don't know. Besides I want to taste delicious all the time! Doesn't it match my World Heavyweight Wrestling belt made of skittles!? It's ok to be jealous Christopher. Hey, is this where the party is?"

"Shut up! They don't know that she knows it's a surprise party."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's head in!" Chat pushed the doors open pouncing into the living room lifting the ice chests above his head," Let's get ready to ruuuumble! Where are my party people at!?"

Evey poked her head in watching her friends rise from behind the couches. Everyone was here. Lena, Lacy, Lance, and a very angry Brooke scolding Chad and Chris for their small minded dick brains. Where was Margo? Evey went to Lena first and embraced her in a warm hug. Brooke hugged Evey in a warm embrace while Lena prepared the grill for the barbeque.

"This was supposed to be a surprise! I told him!" Brooke pouted," I'm just glad you're here."

"Thank you! Thank you! This place looks great."

"Well come on! We got cake and lots of hot dogs and presents!" Lena pulled her forward into the living room. "We have all of your favorites!"

"This looks awesome, guys! This place is fucking huge! Brooke, I didn't know your family had this place out here." Evey looked around the room," But where's Margo?"

"Back in her dungeon?" Lacy stepped forward, locking eyes onto the elk head on the wall and smiling. "Where the freak belongs."

"Shut up Lacy, for once can you just shut up?" Brooke slammed down the tray of hot dogs.

"What? We're all thinking it!" she shrugged, walking to the couch in the living room. "It's not my fault for speaking the truth."

Chad had his Beer Pyramid already established on the table next to the cake (a piece already missing) near Lacy who had not hesitated to bring out the Jell-O shots from the refrigerator. Lacy made no mistake to make them all Sugar Free. Brooke took Lance's fuel lighter to the birthday cake before pulling Evey to the table sitting her in the chair in the circle of everyone retelling old stories of high school and middle school. Refilling details of the playground the sandbox and the cafeteria. Evey watched Chris bring a bouquet of roses and was the first to sing Happy Birthday, which everyone chimed in except Lacy looking at her Snapchat story. Lena offered Lacy a slice of cake and gave her some small advice about the Zen of a peaceful mind. It's important to keep inner peace and maybe they'll do yoga later together. And teach her how to make homemade Tofu. Lacy faked a smile to get rid of 'Hippie' girl and watched Lance wrap his arm around Brooke and kiss her. Why did he have to be so goddamn perfect? Why did he have to choose her? He was a sex god to be exact. Brooke, the lucky skank, began telling stories about how she and Evey met back in school.

Evey blew out the candles. A playful applause from her fellow party friends eagerly slicing a piece from the speckled sprinkled delicious molten chocolate creation. Margo pulled the door open into the cabin. Wiping sweat from her brow she was surprised to see everyone celebrating Evey's birthday (without her) and participating in a classic game of beer pong connecting two tables. Definitely Chad's idea. She took in one large puff and threw away her drag. They weren't even cooking hot dogs! So why in the fuck did they need the propane bottle for? Margo and everyone else had become unaware of an intruder standing within the bushes hidden in darkness. She rolled the propane bottle to the grill, slipped out of her jacket, and settled herself comfortable in a sofa next to the billiard pool table.

Lacy looked over at the sweaty girl and grinned," What took you so long?"

Margo flipped her the bird.

"Back off, Lacy," Brooke intervened. "Thanks Margo. We appreciate it."

"Whatever…"

Evey put down the ping pong ball on the table pushing past Chris to see the brunette girl sitting on the couch and suddenly giving a big smile.

"Margo? Are you really here!?" Evey beamed opening her arms. "You came!"

Margo shook her head, smiling," Hey bitch, you owe me a drink."

"What changed your mind?"

"Brooke."

Lance whispered in Brooke's ear," Told you that you worked miracles _superwoman_ …"

"Come here!" Evey pulled her up for a hug," You smell like rotten grapes."

"You smell like ass, what did Chad do to you in that car?"

"He ate nothing but Cheetos for the past 4 hours and it didn't mix well with the beer."

"Fuck."

"Yea, fuck."

"So what's it like being 17?" Margo smiled, poking her nose. "You're all grown up, pancake. Get ready for the greatest weekend of your life."

Evey beamed more exuberantly by the minute, relaxing on the large sofa cushion in front of the roaring fire pressing her body against Chris. Jason Voorhees stood outside just far away from lamplight, peering in with placid eyes upon the camp counselors. More camp counselors.

 _Kill them Jason kill them for Mother_

 _They need to be punished_

He moved through the plains of darkness smoothly coming to the window decorated with a pyramid of beer cans constructed by a man wearing a very large cake hat. He stopped in the cover of the night, waiting. The man popped open a beer can, sliced a knife on the metallic bottom, chugging every single drop before slamming the can on his head. Hollering a victory to the other counselors. Jason already began planning a scenario in his head where the counselor would die the exact same way. He began moving from window to window.

 _Kill them for mommy_

 _They need to be punished_

Gazing to the lake Jason trekked back to the sandy shore, looking back at the cabin before returning to his territory back in the forest heavily blanketed with fog and the music of crickets coming from the distance. The cabin disappeared from view. In the pitch black the masked killer returned to his mother's shack opening the door down into the mines walking deeper and deeper beneath the upper world.

 _Good Jason, good_

Jason pulled the blanket away from the girl's face, grabbing a fistful of blonde bloody hair and dragging her lifeless corpse into the mines until the darkness became so deep and dark that water seeped from the cracks and crevices and folds within the granite walls. He walked until water touched his boots soaking the bottom rim of his pants. He yanked the corpse over his shoulder walking into the freezing water until he came to a complete stop dropping the bloody counselor into a pile with the other counselors. Her body dropped next to a decapitated hunter, rolling onto the others.

 _They can't get away, Jason_

 _You must kill them for mother_

He shoved the mangled bodies so close together it would seem they had been compacted like bricks. Returning to his shack in the upper world, he placed a candle next to his mother revisiting a farfetched religion he performed for her dismal skull sitting upon the end of the room lavished in candles and the decapitated heads of counselor victims. He knelt down, listening to her. Doing nothing but listening. Her gaping jaw slightly open in a death exhale seemed to speak volumes within his head, whispering and commanding him to punish them all, drag them all to the shack and keep them forever. Punish them, punish them all, they deserve it. Listen to mother. Always listen to mother. Rising to stand Jason grabbed his machete and walked out into the woods returning to the luxurious house peering into the windows.

 _Mother knows best_

 **Meanwhile** :

Evey followed Margo, hand in hand, upstairs curving into a dark hallway to the main bedroom. A large room with big windows looking out towards the east, looking over the lake, private from the rest of the party. Evey locked the door and opened the windows allowing fresh air to enter the unspoiled fresh carpeted room. They sat upon the cushioned platform seat at the window hugging a plush pristine white pillow. The room was a perfect for a princess, high ceiling, furnished with a queen bed, dresser drawers, wall-to-wall mirrored walk-in closet, bathroom, and pink and white pristine walls with a poster of Ryan Reynolds on the ceiling for any girl's pleasure. Polished and clean, despite being uninhabited for months it was still beautiful. Margo slipped a hand into her pocket and tossed a plastic bag in between them which Evey hastily opened, taking out her glass pipe. Margo lit the pipe, catching the fire, inhaled deeply, held her breathe, feeling the smoke fill her head, opened the window and exhaled giving the bottle to Evey.

"Having fun yet?" she exhaled a cloud.

"Hash makes everything better."

"So they say…"

"Because of Lacy?"

Margo winced in disgust, fiddling with her bracelets," It hasn't been my cup of tea, lately. Especially with that lowlife. She's still drooling all over Lance and she definitely hates Brooke and I don't know why she was invited. So, I needed this tonight." She held the pipe up.

"I don't know why Brooke invited her. We didn't know how much of a drag she can be."

"Brooke was stupid. Lacy invited herself. After graduation Brooke and Chad and Lena felt sorry for her after the sensational football star dumped her for college chicks. The princess doesn't feel like a princess anymore without her boy candy," Margo inhaled slowly, closing her eyes, feeling the smoke sting and smiled. "Her Facebook updates are hilarious and filled with memes of Grumpy Cat."

Evey took the pipe back," Despite Lacy and her issues, this was a great birthday. I appreciate the open bar and the presents. It's been too long. Back home it was always ball pins, party hats, and cherry Kool-Aid."

Margo smiled," That reminds me!"

She slipped a hand into her back pocket presenting a small envelope holding it like a totem. The birthday girl took the card expecting it to sing a jingle tune. But it was better than that.

"A concert!?" Evey screamed jumping up in joy, hugging her best friend. "Holy shit, you are the best!"

"It's in 6 months, you know that I can hook up the shit!"

"It'll be just me and you, okay? No Lacy and no drama, it'll be just be us…"

"Will Chris understand?"

"We'll explain to him that it's girl's night. He'll be cool with it."

"This is one more thing to look forward to this year. Okay, bring it in girlie," Margo hugged her, "Just one more adventure to look forward to."

Jason Voorhees stood in the bushes hidden in the shadows among the dark forest to spy upon the unsuspecting camp counselors hugging and smiling in the second floor window. The lamplight illuminated the outline of their bodies to see them more clearly. His grip on his machete tightened, listening to mother. They were both brunette girls, but one girl had dark makeup and black clothes while the other girl was dressed in purple and she…was… _undefinably_ …

Chad sprinted out of the back door like a grasshopper onto the porch through the grassy yard and onto the sandy beach of the lake holding a giant pink sprinkled donut above his head and a case of beer in the other. Jason watched the young man holler at the top of his lungs followed by other companions running from the house and jumping into the lake. Each of them undressed together on the beach, tossing their clothes everywhere. Jason returned his gaze back to the window to look at the girls but they weren't there anymore. Stepping carefully through the grassy weeds behind the mossy trees woven together in vines he rounded to the front porch gazing through the windows to spot a blonde sitting on a pool table talking to a boy.

"I mean it's not easy being an inspiration for so many girls. I have so many tips and leadership skills to share with all of them and sometimes it can be such a burden," Lacy smiled looking at the golden pin on her right breast shining shaped in the letter of a **P** hooked onto her tiny revealing blouse. "It's not that I'm ungrateful that the principal and the rest of faculty appointed me President of Student Council."

"That's good Lace."

"I can grasp their attention with the snap of my fingers and the issues that we deal with in our Council can be serious sometimes. Can you believe that they were going to replace our coffee machine with fatty foods like chips and cookies? Not on my watch. You can have me to thank for that," she crossed her arms.

"Listen Lace, Brooke asked me to take care of the gifts. Can you help me with that?"

"Of course! I'm always here to help you… with whatever you need."

"Great, here let me get the door for you," Lance opened the glass frame, allowing her to walk first. "Brooke and I got a great gift for Evey, I just hope that she likes it."

"I'm sure she would."

Jason watched the boy and the girl with undetectable malice gripping the handle of his weapon tighter brushing through the sticks and stems of his native home. His eyes never left the two unsuspecting counselors as they walked to their vehicle opening the trunk taking out little colored boxes with bows. The little blonde counselor admired the boy for his strong arms making compliments of his strength as he lifted a large box from its hiding spot above his shoulder. The hockey masked killer lifted a foot forward and placed a calculated step towards their direction. They didn't notice.

"Let's get back. Brooke wants me to help her."

Lacy scoffed, rolled her eyes and looked in two different directions before looking at him again.

"Why are you so nice to her? It's not like she's nice to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not so perfect you know. Being bossy and a bitch isn't such a good look for a nice guy like you, I mean come on! Get a brain Lance! She's using you! It's obvious to everyone around you."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Brooke and I have something good going on. I don't expect you or anyone else to understand what she and I have together. Can we please get back to the party?"

"You don't want people thinking your Brooke's little plaything do you? Senior year is coming up and your reputation might take a turn for the worse. People will be talking about you behind your back."

Lance turned to her," I don't care what people think, I'm happy with Brooke. She's different than other girls. It's none of their business anyway. She's smart, works hard, beautiful, she has a big heart and she makes me feel like—"

His face deadpanned. Lacy waited for his response but noticed his attention went somewhere in the distance behind her. He looked like a deer trapped in headlights. She turned and looked into the trees, looked at him again and watched him walk towards the trees.

"What are you doing? What are you looking at?"

He motioned his hand to her. "Did you see that?"

"See what!?" Lacy stepped forward. "Don't try to run away from this conversation. If you think you can do this to shut me up then you have another thing coming!" she poked his chest.

"Lacy, come on. Let's get back to the party. This place is bear country." He gently urged her forward towards the house. "We'll talk about this later."

Blue steele eyes moved in the shadows away from the arguing duo as soon as the older counselor boy noticed his outlined figure in the moonlight. He stepped away from the parking lot receding from the light and deeper into the spider webbed darkness towards the beach noticing the group of teenage counselors splashing and swimming in the lake. A warm humid fog rose from the lake wavering into the distance carpeting the shimmering water. Gripping his machete he calculated his next 5 steps closer to the naïve group, counting their bodies, and listening to their howls of play. They need to be punished, they all need to be punished. Slowly he stepped forward to get a better look of the teenage group counselors when he noticed the girl (from the window) step forward to the pier. She took small steps across the white stone plates and onto the wooden planks examining the water tangling her honey almond hair behind her shoulder exhibiting a lovely smile to her fellow counselors. Everything about her body had a fluidity, enriched in glamour, the glamour reached the peak of its intoxicating amour, she was undressing. Slipping from the bare honey skin of that body attached to her mere slender limbs approaching the shine of the moonlit water. In a mere second, the universe shifted in a jump hurdling to his face colliding against reality truth and logic and time itself seemed to freeze, slowing to a fuzzy scope of movement that paralyzed everything like a bee sting.

His eyes dilated to the sight of her face.

 _Like the sun_ , he thought.

The teenage seraph, Evey, assuaged only by his tendency to punish any camp counselor who visited his lake but marked his mind with a fierceness that so often destroyed adult lives, that often destroyed the lives of youth. He looked and looked at her, entranced, walking in the lake fog stardust and all. A black bubble of hot poison exploded within his already dim soul. The feline teen knelt down dipping her toes in the water with such slender movement she almost looked like a mermaid native of the water world, fluid body into the fluid water, combining together until she was almost submerged. Jason watched and watched.

Evey looked over at Margo standing on the beach still in her black cargo pants and sweater and Converse shoes, not looking impressed at all. Evey motioned her to join her in the water. Ever since they were little girls she always knew that her best friend enjoyed bath tubs and pool parties more than anyone else she knew. Although their teen years can change things. Even people. Margo suddenly felt a push on her shoulder from Lacy as she marched forward towards the beach stripping from her clothes and walking comfortably in a tiny pink bikini. Evey gave Lacy a look.

"Come on in, Margo, the water's great!" Evey smiled, placing her hands on each other resting her chin on her knuckles on the pier. "Just jump in! I'll catch you."

"I can't. Forgot my… bikini," her last word dripped with sarcastic venom gazing at Lacy pulling her blonde hair in a messy bun.

"Maybe you forgot it in your casket," she responded wading in the water. "I mean it's not your fault, Margo. I imagine it's easy to lose things in your castle, Miss Dracula."

"Knock it off, Lacy. You're putting a damper on the evening. You've been so lame this whole time so just do us all a favor," Brooke snapped. "Shut up. This is Evey's birthday after all. This should be about her. And that means it's time for presents. Everybody get out of the water! We have beer pong and presents and cake inside!"

Brooke walked with Margo, a hand on the middle of her back, returning inside the house and telling encouraging comments. Lacy shoved past Chad and Lena stepping out of the water and squeezing into her jean shorts while Lance gave her a disapproving glance and following Brooke inside. Lacy looked at him and gave him a small shrug, upset that he was giving her such a disappointing stare. It was just a joke. She didn't mean it. She just says what she thinks. Telling it like it is. It's always been her thing. Evey wrapped a towel around her waist tucking her hair in a tight bun across her shoulder pressing her lips together. In a sudden moment, she looked out towards the harsh forest wilderness peering into the darkness cloaked with fog watching for any movement and listening for any sound. She swore she could've heard something. Chris came from behind her putting a hand on her hip.

"You ok?" he rubbed her shoulder. "Don't let Lacy get to you, she's just… being herself. She didn't upset you did she?"

Evey shook her head," No, no, it's not her. It's just that...I just thought I saw a guy over there…"

He looked," Maybe it was a bear or maybe it was Sasquatch."

"Sure. I think it's gone now," Evey walked with him, feeling his arm push her towards the door. "It's pretty creepy out here. Who knew that Brooke's parents would want a place out here."

"You know Brooke. Everything always has to be adventurous and spontaneous with her."

Evey hesitated putting a foot in the door, turning back to him before joining the others," I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're all here. You've been so great with Lance and Brooke. Maybe this weekend won't be so terrible after all."

"Anything for the birthday girl."


End file.
